Your Match
by kamiangel
Summary: Sherlock Holmes, the confident detective always ridiculed marriage and women in general but what happens when he finally meets his match, A confident CIA agent from the year 3000 there's just one problem she hates Sherlock Holmes.
1. Default Chapter

A/N: I do not own Sherlock Holmes or any characters related to the books written by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, I am simply a fan and I receive no money for this story.

I've rewritten this chapter after some people made some comments. I'm glad that some people can enjoy this fanfiction but for those who don't, you're also entitled to your opinion, but this story is for my own enjoyment more than anyone else so even if no one likes this fanfiction I'll still keep writing. After all, no one is forcing you to read this.

Chapter 1

The Woman

Holmes sat gently strumming his violin while slowly smoking his pipe and gazing into the blazing embers of the fire. His friend, Dr. Watson, on the other hand sat at his desk reviewing his patient files. The warm fire crackled as Watson looked up from his work to observe his friend, Sherlock Holmes, the famous detective. Removing his reading glasses Watson rubbed his weary eyes.

"Holmes…" he began to say but before he could continue Holmes said,

"It appears as though we are in luck Watson, Lestrade appears to be in need of our assistance."

Hearing this Watson stood up from the table and walked towards the window overlooking the London Street below and surely enough Lestrade at that very moment was stepping out of a carriage.

Now standing beside the window himself a perplexed expression crossed over Holmes's face but when Watson turned to look at him more clearly the cold and calm visage so synonymous with his friend was all that he saw.

'A trick of the light perhaps' Watson wondered to himself, for he hardly ever saw Holmes confused.

Holmes suddenly turned from the window and made his way to the door to greet the Scotland Yard Constable. Holmes paused momentarily before opening the door.

Lestrade stood looking at Holmes while struggling with some packages in his arms he appeared surprised at seeing Holmes, before composing himself and saying,

"Good evening Detective, Dr Watson, you are both well I hope."

Watson wondered at Lestrade's surprise as Holmes had often anticipated his arrival before, until that is a voice was heard across the hall from them.

"Lestrade, I have been waiting for you. I hope the thief has not caused you too much trouble."

Curious to discover who the lady was, as the voice was decidedly feminine, Watson made his way towards the door where Holmes was standing. Watson did not fail to notice that his friends had been tightly gripping the door to their apartment with his attention still focused on the Constable.

Slowly however all three men turned to look at the smiling young woman stepping forward towards them from the darkness of the hallway.

Her dress was entirely plain, yet because of the beauty that glowed from the face of the woman who wore it, the dress captivated the attention of all whom saw her. The white satin dress framed her body perfectly and enhanced the milky-white complexion of the slender figure before them, while the blue trimming brought out the light blue-green eyes of the young lady. Her auburn hair meanwhile was loosely placed in a bun that was held together by a jade hair clip with a few whips of hair falling down her pale white neck and framing her face.

Lestrade finally broke the awed silence, "How on earth did you know I was almost robbed, Miss Elizabeth?"

The girl simply waved her hand and said, "I have no time for such trifles."

Watson was struck at how that simple act reminded him of Holmes.

She continued with a smile,

"Forgive me Lestrade, perhaps we could continue this discussion in my apartment and perhaps the detective and good doctor may be so good as to join us."

Watson turned to see how his friend had reacted to the young lady's behavior but his friend showed no emotion at all and simply began to follow Lestrade towards the apartment above them.

"Make yourselves comfortable while the constable and I take these packages to my room."

And with that Holmes and Watson were left to stand in the middle of the apartment.

Though Holmes did not speak Watson could see his companion was already taking in every aspect of the room as he too was. And no doubt Holmes must be also as surprised as Watson was of the appearance of the room. Though obviously much more organized and cleaner the apartment appeared to be an exact duplicate of their own.

Elizabeth closed the door quietly behind her.

"Lestrade I told you to simply have a messenger send the packages to me. Now the detective knows I'm here," she said angrily as she paced her room.

"I am sorry Miss but I had thought it would be better if I…"

But seeing the threatening look that Elizabeth gave him Lestrade promptly stopped talking.

With a sigh she said, "No matter, I understand that you have your reasons but I had wished to delay our meeting."

Opening one of the packages she walked over to the other side of her bed where she had a glass of water, she swallowed an assortment of the pills from the package before tightly rewrapping it. Straightening herself she said to Lestrade,

"It will make my mission much harder now."

"Holmes, what do you make of our new acquaintance?" Watson questioned as he passed a hand over the cream colored armchairs and sofa positioned in front of the warm fire.

Holmes folded his arms in response and simply said, "No data Watson."

"No data? Come now Holmes, you have ascertained a person's entire history and rank by a simple glance and yet this young woman, Miss Elizabeth as Lestrade called her, is a mystery to you? I cannot believe…"

But Holmes raised his hand to stop Watson saying any more for at that moment both Lestrade and Elizabeth returned to the room.

"I am sorry to keep you waiting. My name is Elizabeth," she bowed slightly before gesturing for them to sit.

As Watson prepared to sit Elizabeth placed a hand on his arm and presented him with a silver box.

"For your leg Dr Watson," She smiled warmly.

"My leg?" Watson stood dumbfounded at Elizabeth.

"Yes, I noticed the lag in your step before," she responded calmly seating herself in an armchair adjacent to Holmes.

Perhaps it was from the shadows cast by the fire but Watson thought he had seen a shadow cross the young lady's face as she glanced at Holmes. But the next instant her smile returned and she turned again to Watson.

"It's an oil mixture that I've formulated, you simply rub the oil where you feel any aches, it usually leaves a cold sensation on the wound," she began to explain.

"Thank you," Watson said gratefully and he would have questioned her further had not Holmes given him another silencing look.

After a moments pause Miss Elizabeth stood up and offered them all some tea. While she prepared the tea Watson began talking animatedly with Lestrade on a recent mystery that Holmes had helped solve. Holmes meanwhile took the opportunity while Miss Elizabeth's back was turned to take in every detail of her and her apartment.

When she turned to offer them the tea Holmes took his pipe from his jacket pocket and would have lighted it had not Elizabeth turned to him abruptly,

"Detective, though you may choose to poison your lungs and body, I do not, so would you please refrain from smoking in my presence."

Without objection Holmes placed the pipe on a nearby table and turned his attention to the fire once more.

Lestrade meanwhile was nervously tapping his fingers on the arm of his chair. As Elizabeth turned to sit Holmes finally spoke,

"May I ask Miss Elizabeth where you purchased that beautiful and intricate jade hair clip?"

Her blue eyes, which just a moment ago resembled the deep blue sea, changed to a cold and yet at the same time sad gaze. As one slender arm reached up the touch the clip in her hair she turned her face away from Holmes and in a soft voice she said,

"A gift from my grandmother before she died."

"I am sorry," Holmes began to say

Elizabeth turned her gaze back to Holmes and continued in the same soft voice,

"Are you really?"

But before Holmes could answer her questioning gaze Lestrade interrupted them.

"I believe a proper introduction is in order," giving Miss Elizabeth a questioning glance.

"Liz is a friend of…a close relation of mine. She has come to visit me and to see the sights of London. I came tonight with the intention of introducing you to her Holmes," Lestrade looked at Holmes as he said this, "I hope that you may take care of her while I am away with work."

Elizabeth frowned slightly, "I hardly need a m…" she paused as she looked at Holmes, "any protection, I am quite capable of taking care of myself Lestrade, as I'm sure you know," and with those words she stood up angrily from her seat and walked to window.

Obviously taken aback Lestrade sat quietly drinking his tea. Watson was surprised to see Holmes smile behind his own cup of tea.

"Ah yes, Holmes," Lestrade said finally composing himself, "I need you to accompany me back to Scotland Yard to give some evidence."

Holmes chuckled slightly, "By which I presume you mean help."

Elizabeth turned at hearing this and gave Holmes a disgusted look before sitting down once more in her seat before saying,

"Detective…"

"Please Miss Elizabeth call me Sherlock Holmes," Holmes interrupted.

Elizabeth paused before continuing,

"Detective,"

Holmes hid another smile behind his cup as he listened intently.

"Would you mind telling me about your past history?"

The smile faded from Holmes' face as his business-like visage returned, "I am not one who shares personal details at a whim," he finished rather bitterly.

Watson and Lestrade exchanged surprised looks, as it was a rare occasion indeed when Holmes would lose his temper so easily.

It was Elizabeth's turn to smile behind her tea and once again Watson was struck by the similarities between their new acquaintance and Holmes.

"I simply meant your previous work as a detective, but perhaps we could discuss this another time as I believe that we must be leaving now Lestrade," as she said this she walked towards the door to her room, "Would you be so kind as to wait in the foyer while I prepare myself."

"Where are we going?" Watson questioned the others as Elizabeth disappeared to her room.

"Scotland Yard," Holmes answered.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I do not own Sherlock Holmes or any characters related to the books written by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, I am simply a fan and I receive no money for this story.

_("Elizabeth's thoughts")_

Chapter 2

**At his own Game**

Holmes paced the foyer of the Baker Street apartment impatiently,

"Women, I must admit will always remain an enigma to me," Holmes said to Watson as he stopped in his pacing, "Why for instance must they waste time by changing their attire twenty times a day!"

Watson laughed at his companion, "That is quite an exaggeration don't you agree Lestrade?"

To which the constable grinned and commented, "Obviously Holmes you have never lived with a woman, be that a sister or otherwise."

Holmes raised an eyebrow at the Constable and said indignantly, "A fact for which I am grateful for."

As the minutes continued to pass by however, both Lestrade and Watson began to wonder what was keeping their new friend. That was until they heard the sounds of footsteps descending the stairs, but they were disappointed however, to discover that it was none other than Mrs. Hudson and a young man helping her down the narrow stairwell.

"Honestly!" Holmes said irritably as he began to make his way up the stairs with a look as if to say he would knock down Miss Elizabeth's door if necessary, but he had not even taken one step on the stairs before the young gentlemen, who had aided Mrs. Hudson just a moment ago, grabbed Holmes by the arm to stop him.

"I am sorry to keep you all waiting," the voice of Miss Liz spoke from the mouth of the young man. They were all surprised to discover that underneath the top hat and clean black suit was none other than Elizabeth smiling back at them. She had somehow managed to pin her hair so that when she wore the top hat her amber locks of hair were hidden. While, Lestrade and Watson sputtered their dismay, Holmes meanwhile stood by the door with his arms folded, looking rather unimpressed. After all, had not he too shown his great talent with disguises?

"Well enough time has been wasted don't you think?" Holmes said as he held the front door open for the others to walk through, and out onto the London street where their carriage was waiting. But Elizabeth did not walk out after the others but instead said coldly, "After you, Detective."

Holmes made no reply, as he followed the others into their carriage. He had no idea why their new acquaintance disliked him so much but he wasn't going to bother befriending anyone so uncivil.

As they rattled along the cobbled streets, Watson was the first to break the silence, "Forgive me Miss Elizabeth, but why on earth are you dressed like…like a, "

"Like a man?" Elizabeth finished for him. To which Watson nodded in agreement, she simply smiled in return and said, "Well, you could hardly expect me to fight criminals in a dress,"

"Fight! What in blazers are you talking about!" Lestrade exclaimed nervously.

Elizabeth looked at each of the men, "I only meant that…I would have to defend myself, after all isn't Scotland Yard home to the most dangerous criminals in England?"

"Oh…well, I doubt that we would be visiting the prison cells tonight," Lestrade began, "No, tonight I only require the assistance of Mr. Sherlock Holmes in a case he helped bring to light a few months ago, "

"Ah yes, the case which Watson sensationally called 'The Adventure of the Norwood Builder'," Holmes smirked.

"Yes, yes that's the one," Lestrade said quickly as he gave Elizabeth a silencing glance, to which neither Holmes or Watson missed.

But the young lady simply leaned back in her seat with her arms folded and continued gazing out the carriage window, at the people on the street.

"By the way Holmes…" Lestrade and Holmes discussion faded away as Watson, who was sitting opposite to Miss Elizabeth practiced the skill of observation that his companion was so famous for.

_("What an interesting place London is, though the people are excessively polite. That dress is awfully tight isn't it? How on earth does she breathe? _

_Has that carriage been following us?_

_Why does Lestrade keep giving me those looks as though I might bite Sherlock Holmes head off?...This mission is too important for me to get my personal emotions in the way…and yet) _

Elizabeth turned her gaze to rest on Holmes face and Watson noticed a slight quiver in her lip as she watched Holmes every movement. 'What a strange young lady,' Watson thought to himself, 'What I wouldn't give to know what she was thinking just now?' But as though conscious of his observation of her, Elizabeth's venerable appearance disappeared and was replaced with the icy stare from before as she said,

"This is Scotland Yard now is it not?"

"I'm afraid this is official police business," Lestrade said as he left Elizabeth waiting outside his office, "Now Mr. Sherlock Holmes, I just need you to review this statement confirming the truthfulness of the evidence that was given to us in relation to the case."

As the door shut behind Lestrade, Elizabeth seated herself on one of the seats and took out a book from her breast pocket and began writing oblivious to the conversation going on behind the closed doors.

One advantage to those inside was that Lestrade had a glass pane on one side of his wall, allowing those within to see all that was occurring in the Scotland Yard Foyer, including their new friend.

"Interesting woman, wouldn't you say Holmes?" Watson said as he took a seat beside Holmes.

"Yes, interesting company you keep Lestrade," Holmes replied, then turning to Watson said, "I noticed you were observing her before, what do you make of her?"

"Well I believe that this is her first time to London because she was staring out the window of the carriage for most of the trip," Watson stated,

"Perhaps, or she may simply have been uninterested in our conversation," Holmes countered,

"Humph, well…she must be a medical woman of some sort, she gave me this oil mixture for my leg," Watson replied more confidently showing the group the tin box.

Holmes picked up the box and studied it for a moment, opening the box and smelling the contents within, before taking some of it and rubbing it between his fingers.

"Hmm…"

"I was right then, well of course I would be, being a Doctor myself," Watson said triumphantly.

Holmes shut the box before handing it back to Watson, "Have you looked at the contents of the box Watson?" To which Watson answered in a negative before Holmes continued, "If you look you will notice that it does not appear to be oil at all but some sort of translucent cream,"

Lestrade and Watson moved closer to Holmes in interest, "However, if you rub the substance into your skin it then becomes oil,"

"Yes, it does doesn't it," Watson exclaimed as he tested the mysterious substance on his hand.

"Also, the intricate engravings on the lid, similar to Miss Elizabeth's jade hairclip are only seen in Asia."

"Asia!" Lestrade laughed as he moved behind his desk again.

Holmes gave Lestrade a penetrating look before continuing, "Also Watson, you say that she is a medical woman, but can you name a University in all of Europe who would allow a woman to study there?"

"But if she is from Asia, than she could have studied there," Watson attempted to explain,

"I doubt that, you see, although the container is from Asia, the substance within has properties that can only be collected and produced here in England," Holmes finished.

Rather annoyed at Holmes, Watson said after a moments pause as he nodded towards the window showing Elizabeth gazing in on them, "Well one thing I know for sure is that she is interested in you a great deal."

"Ridiculous!" Lestrade said as he walked over to the window to pull the curtains close.

"For once I agree with Lestrade," Holmes said as he stood up to leave, "Now if that is all that is required of me than we should be getting back before our supper goes cold."

Elizabeth turned just as Lestrade closed the curtains, preventing her from seeing the group inside his office.

"Hello Gregson," Elizabeth said as he was just about to pass her,

"Oh, Hullo," then after a pause, "Do I know you?"

"It's me," Elizabeth said as she stood up from her seat,

_("Honestly, these Scotland Yard officers seem less and less intelligent each time I meet them,")_

"Oh, yes the Special Agent," Gregson said as he leaned in to take a closer look,

"Please, try to remember my name," Elizabeth whispered getting up from her seat to shake his hand.

"Oh sorry, yes Miss Eliz…"

But Elizabeth cut him off quickly whispering in his ear, "Act like we just met," before straightening herself just as Holmes and the others left Lestrade's office.

"Gregson! Any problems?" Lestrade said as he approached them.

"Well I believe that there has been a break in, in fact very near your home Mr. Holmes,"

"Well since you are going back now Holmes, I should escort you and the doctor," Lestrade suggested.

"Yes, and the young lady here too," Gregson added.

_("Idiot!")_

"I see her disguise didn't fool you, even Holmes didn't recognize her at first," Watson said surprised.

Elizabeth returned the book she had been writing in, back into her pocket before saying calmly, "Not at all Doctor, had I not asked him directions to the ladies lavatory he would be none the wiser."

"Well shouldn't we be on our way?" she questioned the others.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I do not own Sherlock Holmes or any characters related to the books written by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, I am simply a fan and I receive no money for this story.

Chapter 3

Unlike Any Other

"Lestrade, would you allow Watson and myself to accompany you to the crime scene?" Holmes questioned as Lestrade descended the carriage.

"Well it's just a simple break-in, there's really no need to…"

"Ah, but in my experience the simpliest of cases end up being the most complicated and not to mention interesting," Holmes interrupted.

"Strange, how another's misfortune can be so entertaining to you," Elizabeth said inaudibly as she followed the others out of the carriage.

"There's hardly any need for you to get involved Miss," Watson said as Elizabeth joined them.

"Is it alright with you, Lestrade?" Elizabeth asked as she adjusted her jacket.

"Of course," Lestrade responded quickly before adding, "The carriage will remain here, to take you all home afterwards,"

"Well, what have we here?" Lestrade asked one of the officers when they had entered the apartment brightened by a lone candle on the breakfast table.

"Some jewelry thieves, sir,"

Elizabeth scanned the room quickly before looking up at the ceiling beams. She glanced quickly over at the others still talking to the elderly couple who were robbed before moving further into the room.

"Are you sure that's all that was stolen sir?" Holmes said as he kept an eye on Elizabeth.

"Yes sir," the husband responded, "Just my wife's' jewelry, and well the music box which held them."

"Music box?" Holmes said interestedly taking his eyes off Elizabeth.

"Yes, but it was of no great value, I had purchased it only yesterday at,"

But the elderly mans voice was drowned at the sound of a struggle in the bedroom. Holmes, Watson and Lestrade hurriedly entered the room and were surprised to find a masked man had one arm securely around Miss Elizabeth throat while the other held a gun to her temple. Elizabeth didn't appear alarmed despite the fact that she had blood trickling down her face until she saw Holmes step forward. The masked man instantly pointed the gun at Holmes and would have shot at him had not Elizabeth used her elbow to jab him in the ribs. The man lay sprawled on the floor before struggling to find his gun that was until he froze as he felt the cold metal of a gun on the back of his head.

"You've got two options," Elizabeth spoke as she pointed the gun at the man, "One, slowly stand up with her hands above your head, or Two, pick up the gun and be shot through the head,"

The three men standing at the door stood silently as they watched the scene unfold before them.

"Think very carefully," Elizabeth continued, "I have no problem with killing you,"

The man sat contemplating before raising his hands and slowly standing up. Seeing him with raised arms, Lestrade regained his bearings and took out his own gun. Suddenly, to everyone's surprise Miss Elizabeth used the blunt handle of her gun to hit the man over the head, knocking him to the ground unconscious.

"Was that necessary?" Watson questioned, shocked at the behavior of the young lady.

"If she hadn't, I…well we three would have been poisoned by those darts in his hand," Holmes said as he leaned over the body.

"I'm sorry Watson, I didn't intend for you all to get involved," Elizabeth explained as she wiped the blood from her face with a silk handkerchief from her pocket.

"Perhaps you should let me look at that wound Miss Elizabeth," Watson spoke apologetically as they helped Lestrade carry the unconscious body out of the apartment.

Elizabeth shrunk away at the suggestion, "It's not necessary, I'm fine," she said as she left them to sit in the carriage.

"I'll take you home Miss Elizabeth than I'll return to Scotland Yard to question that man," Lestrade said after closing the carriage door.

Seating himself across from Holmes and Dr Watson, Lestrade noticed some tension in the air. He gave Watson a questioning look but the doctor shrugged his shoulders to show that he was as clueless as the Constable.

Finally, Sherlock broke the silence,

"Where did you purchase that gun Miss Elizabeth?"

"Why does it matter where I purchased it?" Elizabeth retorted before adding, "Why don't you just ask me what's really bothering you?"

Holmes kept his calm visage as he continued,

"What compelled you to go and seek that man?"

"Well how would you have handled the situation?" Elizabeth shot back angrily

"That man was dangerous and would have killed you had we not arrived in time."

Elizabeth folded her arms and shook her head in disbelief,

"You are implying that as a woman, I was defenseless against him in a physical fight!"

"Now, now, let's not fight among ourselves," Watson interjected.

"Do not presume to make statements which are not my own!" Holmes responded, ignoring Watson's pleas.

"As I said before, if placed in a dangerous situation I perfectly capable of taking care of myself. I require no assistance from you, Detective, or any other man!"

"Believe what you wish," Holmes said having regained his composure, "But woman will always remain…"

"The lesser sex? Is that what you were going to say? Well it's hardly surprising that woman have trouble defending themselves when they are forced to wear those devices of torture known as corsets,"

Silenced fell on the group when Elizabeth finished speaking. Holmes turned his face to the window at hearing Elizabeth's comments; after all it was not often that corsets were mentioned in ordinary conversations.

"The great detective speechless?" Elizabeth said sarcastically staring at Holmes with a murderous gaze.

"I simply do not wish to speak lest I say something which I may regret," Holmes answered pointedly.

Watson wondered at his friends behavior, never had he seen any person affect Sherlock Holmes emotions as Miss Elizabeth has in such a short time of knowing each other.

'There is something about this girl that has intrigued Holmes curiosity, why else would he show such emotion especially when all woman before this young lady have been treated with scorn and a cold almost mechanical civility,' Watson thoughts were interrupted when again Miss Elizabeth continued in a raised voice,

"You obviously don't consider anyone as an equal to your 'Great' self, and I wager that there have been many times when you have treated others with the same disdain and scorn, which can only support my previous conclusion that you are one of the most arrogant men in all of England!"

"And you Miss are completely ignorant of your position!"

"Well, since I am so beneath you, I will bid you gentlemen goodnight," Elizabeth said bitterly as she opened the carriage door, and while the vehicle was still moving she jumped easily onto the street before anyone had the chance to stop her.

"Stop the carriage!" Lestrade ordered the driver as we all watched her disappear among the crowd.

"No need, she obviously wishes to be alone," Holmes said, and then adding under his breath, "Impossible Woman."

"Really Holmes! The streets of London are hardly a place for a young lady especially at night, no matter how she may be attired," Watson said trying to return some sense to his friend.

But to this, Holmes made no comment.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I do not own Sherlock Holmes or any characters related to the books written by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, I am simply a fan and I receive no money for this story.

Chapter 4

Scent of a Detective

"Impossible man!" Elizabeth screamed angrily while stomping her way towards her Baker Street apartment.

"Help! Somebody!" A female voice shrieked.

Elizabeth instantly stopped and followed the woman's screams for help at the end of a dead-end alleyway. What she saw was a young woman being cornered against a wall by five large and extremely drunk men. The young girl had tears streaking down her face as she looked helplessly around at each of the men.

"You BASTARDS!" Elizabeth screamed furiously attracting the attention of the men.

Elizabeth grabbed the young girls' hand and pushed her towards the safety of the London street.

"Hey! Stop her!" one of the drunks yelled as they watched their prey disappear.

"Why don't you fight me instead," Elizabeth said as she maneuvered herself to block the men.

The men laughed hysterically at what they assumed was a skinny young boy, but Elizabeth smiled back at them unafraid.

"I'll teach you to attack women!"

"Well I should return to Scotland Yard," Lestrade said as he nervously swayed on the steps of the apartment building.

"Actually, perhaps you would come upstairs and share you knowledge of our new friend?" Holmes said pulling the Constable up the stairs.

When the group had all seated themselves comfortably around the warm fire, Holmes began his questioning,

"What is Miss Elizabeth's last name?"

Lestrade sighed as though that were the one questioned he wished least to answer, "She has none, at least that's what she would tell you if you asked her, she's an orphan, abandoned by her father after her mother died giving birth to her,"

"Poor girl," Watson said sadly before turning to Holmes, "Now how do you feel about leaving her to wonder the streets of London by herself, hmm Holmes."

Holmes smoked methodically on his pipe, "But if she were here than I would be unable to question the Constable,"

Lestrade and Watson looked at Holmes unconvinced.

"You couldn't have planned for her to leave the way she did," Lestrade said incredulously.

"Oh, I see," Watson said looking at his friend understandingly, "I thought it was strange how easily she upset you, it was all an act wasn't it?"

"Be that as it may, London isn't a safe place at night for a young lady," Lestrade commented as he glanced at his pocket watch, "Even by foot she should have returned by now,"

"You don't suppose she was attacked do you?" Watson said worriedly as he moved to look out the window.

"I think that she is quite capable of defending herself," Holmes said calmly still smoking on his pipe.

"Ha! Just a moment ago you were arguing that she was a helpless damsel in distress," Lestrade laughed.

"Think Lestrade, she single-handedly took care of that masked man before. I'm sure that when we arrived she had already gotten in a few good hits as well as receiving a few herself,"

Watson nodded his head in agreement, "She did anticipate that the rotten coward was going to throw those poisoned darts at us,"

"Yes, about those darts Lestrade, would I be able to study them further. I have never in my experience seen anything like them before," Holmes said as he turned to look at the constable.

"I had thought you would, so I kept them on me," Lestrade said as he handed over the darts wrapped in a handkerchief.

Holmes furrowed his forehead when he looked at the darts, "Why are there only two here, the criminal had three in his hands?"

Lestrade scratched his head uncomfortably before saying, "Actually, Elizabeth had already taken one,"

"What on earth for!" Watson said surprised as he turned from the window to look at Lestrade.

"Just the one?" Holmes questioned.

"Well she said that she thought you might want to look at them also, so she told me to save these two for you,"

"Rather considerate of her," Watson said pointedly to Holmes.

"What I would prefer to know," Holmes said avoiding Watson's gaze, "Is why she had taken the dart at all?"

"Well I can only assume that she plans to study them also," Lestrade answered naturally as though it were quite obvious.

"But for what purpose?" Holmes said annoyed.

"That I don't know, she doesn't tell me everything," Lestrade replied, offended at Holmes attitude, "I should be leaving, who knows what has happened to her after you abandoned her," he continued.

"That will be her now," Holmes said coolly, then after a pause he rushed out of the apartment disappearing down the stairs leaving the Constable and Watson to stare blankly after him.

Liz breathed heavily as she made her way to her apartment; she held the knife still embedded in her shoulder. The blood trickled slowly down her hand and drenched the handkerchief she was using to apply pressure to the wound.

Luckily for her, the young girl she had rescued had instantly rushed to tell some policemen what had happened, so by the time Elizabeth had left the five men bleeding and unconscious on the alley way floor the officers came to arrest them. She didn't stay to watch them though, but instead continued to make her way home. With her condition she couldn't risk having any doctor's look at her.

"At least I took those pills before I left the apartment, "Elizabeth consoled herself as she struggled up the front stairs of the Baker street apartment.

Pushing the door open, she stepped inside the warm foyer and began to make her way up the stairs. Each step caused agonizing pains to shoot through her shoulder. She leaned against the wall for support but she lost her footing on the step, Elizabeth could feel herself falling backwards. She thought she heard a voice calling her name, but it was already too late the world was growing darker and she could feel her strength leave her. As her eyes slid closed she took one last deep breath before whispering,

"Fresh mint…"


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I do not own Sherlock Holmes or any characters related to the books written by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, I am simply a fan and I receive no money for this story.

Chapter 5

While You Were Sleeping

Holmes grabbed Elizabeth just as she began to fall backwards, he held her tightly in his arms trying to keep her conscious.

"Miss Elizabeth? Elizabeth?"

Holmes looked down at the pale girl in his arms; he had thought that he had heard Elizabeth mumble something in return as he carried her through the apartment door, but he cast that thought aside.

"What's happened to her!' Lestrade said as both he and Watson helped Holmes take Elizabeth into Holmes's bedroom.

"Stabbed, clearly," Sherlock said irritably as he gently placed Elizabeth onto his bed, "Watson, what do you think?"

"She hasn't lost too much blood remarkably, but we need to take this knife out before it causes an infection. Constable I'll need hot water and some clean cloths," Watson ordered.

"What about a hospital?" Holmes questioned as Lestrade rushed out of the room.

"There's no time for that, now I'll go and get my medical equipment and you try to remove some of her clothes to make it easier for me to extract the knife," Watson said hurriedly as he too disappeared from the room.

Holmes stood bent over Elizabeth with a perplexed expression on his face as he said aloud, "How shall I remove your clothes?"

Holmes looked up at Elizabeth's agonized expression and without a further moments hesitation began to carefully rip the clothes from around her wound and throw them to the end of the bed. When Watson re-entered the room he found Holmes staring down at Elizabeth unmoving.

"Quickly Holmes, help me clean the…" but Watson stood speechless at what he saw.

Though Elizabeth's breasts were covered with what appeared to be a type of corset, her stomach remained uncovered. That however was not what shocked the two men the most, what they were shocked by was that despite how tiny Elizabeth was her entire body was covered with scars and bruises.

"Doctor, here's the water and clean cloths," Lestrade said as he entered the room.

Sherlock quickly snatched the items from the constable's hands before pushing Lestrade out of the room and locking the door on him. Both were brought back to the dire situation which faced the young woman and they snapped to action.

"I'll take care of this main wound in her shoulder, Holmes you'll need to start work on cleaning those other cuts and bruises,"

Holmes simply nodded in reply and wetting the cloths in the hot water began to gently wipe the dried blood from Elizabeth's lips and face.

Lestrade paced the living room anxiously, while he waited for the Doctor and Sherlock Holmes to tell him how Elizabeth was doing. He had heard several screams of pain from behind the closed door but neither Watson nor Sherlock Holmes came out to tell him that she hadn't survived.

'I shouldn't be worried though,' Lestrade thought to himself finally sitting down in an armchair, 'After all she had told me exactly what to do if this were to happen…I just didn't expect it to happen so soon,'

"_Remember Constable, if I should happen to become wounded beyond consciousness I need you to give me **these** daily."_

Hours later, Watson finally collapsed onto a nearby chair, wiping the beads of sweat from his face he looked at Elizabeth.

"She is not out of danger but," and with a smile he added, "She is definitely a fighter,"

Holmes barely heard Watson as he moved from the bed and began to pace the room, his head bent on his chest.

Wiping his glasses Watson questioned Holmes,

"What do you make of the scars?"

Holmes stopped in his pacing to look over at the bed at the rhythmic movements of the bed sheets as Elizabeth breathed.

"A few bullet wounds, some scarring from several and varying weapons and the bruises and cuts are probably from whomever stabbed that knife through her shoulder," Holmes finished as he sat at the end of bed and placed his head in his hands.

"Is there any chance that some of them may be self-inflicted?" Watson suggested.

Holmes shook his head looking up at the doctor, "No my dear fellow, I believe our young friend was telling the truth when she said she was capable of taking care of herself in dangerous situations,"

"Well I suppose we need to tell the constable how she is doing," Watson said as he stifled a yawn.

"Well? How is she doing?" Lestrade said nervously when Holmes and Watson had re-entered the living room.

Holmes made no reply but simply sat down into his favorite armchair. Watson however placed a comforting hand on the Constable's shoulder before reassuring him,

"She is doing much better than expected," then after a pause, "It's nothing less than a miracle that she survived,"

Lestrade filled with relief moved to sit down but Watson's next words stopped him.

"Holmes, I believe I was right when I said that she was a doctor of some sort,"

"Would you care to explain Doctor Watson?" Lestrade questioned seating himself on the sofa.

Watson rubbed his chin as he began to pace the room,

"Right, well Lestrade if you were stabbed in the shoulder by a criminal that you were fighting with, what would be your instant reaction?"

"I'd pull the knife out of course," Lestrade answered.

Holmes looked up at Watson as he continued.

"That's right, most people would remove the object causing them pain, but Elizabeth did not, why is that?"

Lestrade shook his head as he waited for Watson's explanation.

"In actual fact had Elizabeth pulled out the knife she would have only made the wound worse, and in the process she would have lost more blood. Not only this but she also used her silk handkerchief to place pressure on the wound also stopping an excessive amount of blood loss."

"Excellent, Watson!"

Watson smiled at Holmes compliment.

"Why are you sitting there congratulating yourselves when this never would have happened had you not provoked her to the point of jumping out of the carriage,"  
Lestrade said angrily as he looked disgustedly at both Holmes and Watson, "You don't honestly expect me to believe that you intentionally intended for her to leave our group so that you could question me. You're a good actor Mr. Holmes but not that good."

"She jumped from the carriage at her own free will, you can't blame me for something that I had no control over," Holmes defended himself.

"But you didn't make any attempt to go after her, if she had been a criminal or some other lowlife I'm sure you would not have let her go so easily. But she isn't a criminal, just a young girl and at the very least she deserves an apology from you!"

Holmes sat silently; his face was hidden in the shadows if the fire, so it was difficult to see how he had reacted to Lestrade's accusations.

Finally Holmes said, "Do you think I should apologize…Miss Elizabeth?"

"I think you're the one who should apologize, Lestrade," Elizabeth's voice replied weakly.

All three men turned to see Elizabeth, her eyes were red and bloodshot and her porcelain skin had taken on a sickly appearance. She was leaning against one of the armchairs staring at them breathing heavily, before collapsing onto the floor unconscious.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: I'm starting to give you flashes of Elizabeth identity in this chapter, oh and sorry true Sherlock Holmes fans I'm not adapting or writing a 'typical' Holmes mystery, instead I'm focusing on the characters themselves.

Of course, this is a tribute to the Great Sir Arthur Conan Doyle and his ingenious characters and I do not own any of the characters.

No flames please…

Chapter 6

In-between

"What is it Watson?" Holmes questioned when the doctor had closed the bedroom door, where Elizabeth was resting.

Watson looked confusedly from Holmes to Lestrade before pacing the room.

"Has something happened to her?" Lestrade questioned concerned at the Doctor's strange behavior.

Watson shook his head before taking a seat on the sofa,

'Nothing is the matter; I was just considering which medicines to give her,"

"No medicines!" Lestrade practically screamed at the Doctor, before regaining his composure, "I'm sorry, it's just that Elizabeth has had terrible reactions to medicines."

Watson nodded slowly at the Inspectors explanation before quickly sharing a knowing glance with his friend, Sherlock Holmes.

Lestrade finally stood up from his seat and placing his jacket and hat on, mumbled about his busy night and cases to solve before walking towards the door.

"Do take care of her, poor girl," he sighed as he left.

After the door had closed behind the Inspector, Holmes observed Watson closely.

"Holmes…" Watson began to say as he turned towards him, "Miss Elizabeth said something before she fell asleep just now; mind you she did seem a tad delirious but still…"

Holmes waited patiently for his friend to finish as he examined the dart in his hand.

"Irene Adler."

Watson said suddenly, causing Holmes to look up at his friend,

"What's this, why do you mention 'The woman' all of a sudden, Watson?" Holmes remarked placing the dart aside to give his full attention to his friend.

Watson rubbed his eyes wearily before explaining himself,

"As I was placing Miss Eliza into your bed, she mumbled a few incoherent sentences, and she also mentioned Miss Irene Adler," Watson turned to Holmes awaiting his comments but Holmes looked blankly back at him.

"How very interesting!" Holmes finally announced smiling as he began to rub his hands excitedly.

Watson stared at his friend as though he had gone mad.

"What else did she say, now don't omit any details Watson," Holmes said taking a piece of paper and pen from the desk drawer and seating himself beside Watson.

Though confused, Watson had long since learnt that doing as his friend asked would result in the best of outcomes or at least a solution to a mystery, and at the present moment Watson could not think of any person who was more a mystery than Elizabeth.

"Well, let's see," Watson began as he tried to remember what Elizabeth had said, "She had mentioned other names like, Jason Coop and a Magaret or something to that effect,"

Holmes shook his head irritably, clearly unable to recognize the names, Holmes then looked hopefully at Watson.

Watson tapped his fingers on his knee as he recalled the strange sentence Elizabeth had uttered before losing consciousness; finally he turned to Holmes,

"I've got it, she had said, '…_the mission is what matters, I won't let him win…I won't let emotions win,' _she then called out Irene Alder's name before saying some nonsense about 'fresh mint & honey'. "

Holmes raised his eyes at Watson's last comment, 'fresh mint & honey'; he slowly nodded his head, that's right he had heard Elizabeth say that as he carried her up the stairwell. Holmes sat and stared at the notes on the piece of paper in front of him, before noticing Watson yawning.

"Watson, you should get some rest, I will watch over Elizabeth for a few hours,"

"What about all those things she said, can you make sense of it?" Watson questioned Holmes.

"All in due time, Watson, for now you need to rest," He said firmly guiding the doctor to his room.

"_Special Agent Adler, Lestrade would like to speak to you," Jason said as he leaned against Liz's door._

_She stood up from her desk and moved across her office to stare hatefully at the man before her,_

"_I thought you were leaving the department?" She said coldly at the smug expression on his face._

_Jason moved closer to Liz before whispering, "Had to say goodbye to my little doll first," before stepping aside letting Liz into the corridor._

_Liz cast one final disgusted look at the man who was once her fiancé before walking down the corridor to Lestrade's office. She thought she had heard him laughing behind her but she restrained herself from turning around and knocking him unconscious. After all, he was still her commanding officer, at least for the remainder of the day. She rubbed her neck unconsciously as she knocked on Lestrade's door._

Holmes stood over Elizabeth and waited for her to say something in her sleep but all she had said for the last hour was the name 'Jason'. Moving from the bed Holmes walked to his dresser and opened a drawer, insider were yellowed papers and notebooks but what he was interested in was the glass container containing the green liquid inside, the result of an old experiment. He slowly lifted the lid and smelled the contents.

"Fresh mint & honey," Holmes confirmed to himself before returning the lid and turning the bottle in his hand slowly. He looked towards Elizabeth in deep sleep, "How did you know?"


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thanks for you're reviews.

Chapter 7 – Decisions, decisions

Lestrade looked up from her desk as Adler tentatively walked towards her; she resisted the urge to smile at her childhood friend.

"Honestly Adler, as of today I'm no longer your superior, you can relax," she sighed as she removed the remaining files from her desk before turning and moving in front of her desk. She placed a comforting hand on her friends shoulder as Lizzie still shuffled uncomfortably on the spot before giving a lop-sided smile and sitting down in the arm chair.

Lizzie let her eyes wander around the usually messy office of her friend, all the files usually unceremoniously tossed on the desk or chairs had been packed and now sat neatly inside moving boxes near the door. The empty containers of Chinese food and coffee cups were also gone though the stench of sesame seed oil and Starbucks coffee lingered in the air. She cocked an eyebrow at her friend when she noticed Lestrade holding in her arms a rather thick file, she shook her head before saying,

"I thought you were leaving for England tomorrow, why are you still working?"

A short silence followed the question and Lizzie sighed exasperatedly at her friend before continuing, "Okay, what do you want?"

Lestrade smiled sweetly, "The thing is I am leaving the agency but I've been offered a job in Scotland Yard,"

"I know, you've already told me this," Lizzie looked confusedly at her friend.

Lestrade coughed before explaining, "Well, the particular division of Scotland Yard that I've been allocated too were of course delighted to have me as part of their team but considering the _nature_ of my first assignment I recommended someone else to do the…_field_ work"

Lizzie watched Lestrade closely, before standing up abruptly as to leave. Lestrade stopped her,

"Honestly, Liz I would have thought that you would want this opportunity, ever since we've meet Watson…"

Adler moved to stand beside the window behind Lestrade's desk,

"You think I want to meet _him_? He's cursed my entire family…" her voice broke slightly as she rubbed her neck.

Lestrade sighed sadly moving towards the window and her friend.

"Its not like it was consciously done Liz, Watson said…"

Lizzie waved her hand at her friend, anger welling deep inside her, she bit down angrily on her lip resisting the urge to cry.

Lestrade turned her around roughly, "Don't you want to meet the man who poisoned you're entire family? At the least I thought you'd want revenge?"

Lizzie bent her head tiredly, "I don't hate him…its more complicated than that Jo, ever since Watson told us those stories of him when we were just kids I've admired him, heck I wanted to be him and I've certainly dreamed of meeting him,"

At this Lestrade opened her mouth to speak but Lizzie continued before she could.

"But when I found out what he had done…sending my great grandmother that perfume that slowly poisoned her…that slowly poisoned all the women in my family how could I face him? I cant…I wont," she finished stubbornly pushing past Lestrade.

"Don't run Liz, you always run, I know what that bastard Jason did and if he didn't request a transfer I would have killed him with my bare hands…but you gotta know, they're not all bad,"

Liz felt the tears fall from her eyes before angrily wiping them away,

"I'm tired of crying Jo, and if I meet him I know that's all I'll do,"

"You're stronger than you think, after all that that scum did to you I would have thought that you would have known that," Lestrade comforted as she handed the file to Liz, "just look at it, if you're still not interested than just dispose of it."

Lestrade picked up some of the boxes from the floor and opened the door to her office; she turned to see Liz still nervously gripping the file in her hands,

"You've got till my 10 o'clock flight tomorrow morning to tell me you're decision."

* * *

The lights in Liz's apartment flicked on as she slowly made her way down her hallway towards her kitchen. She tiredly opened the drawer and tried to read the labels of her pills as her eyes adjusted to the light. Finally recognizing the one she was looking for she shuffled to the fridge and shivered involuntarily as she reached for the bottle of Evian water. Quickly taking the pills and letting the ice cold liquid slither down her throat she sat down on one of the stools behind the kitchen bar. Her hand slipped as she leaned it against the bar, she looked down and saw some of the papers fall to the ground from the file Lestrade had given her. She usually wouldn't have been bothered to pick up the papers but the edge of a picture could be seen and Liz found herself compelled to pick up the photo. Even though she knew the face as well as her own, she sat there for hours staring at the oddly handsome yet haunting face of the man she had admired and cursed her whole life. Her fingers traced the outline of his face; she surprised herself when she did not feel tears in her eyes, rather a sudden desire to slap the man across the face. She let herself laugh as she imagined herself doing so.

"Well, maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea to meet you…Mr. Sherlock Holmes."

* * *

"…_Sherlock Holmes,"_

Holmes lifted his head from his notebook when he heard Liz's voice whisper his name, but when he checked she was still asleep so he simply returned to his work.

"Strange gir…woman," he said to himself smiling.

* * *

A/N: TADAA! 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 – Accepted

Watson stood nervously beside the door watching his companion walk around the room.

"I don't think that this is very proper behavior," he finally said when Holmes began examining the wallpaper as though it were a piece of art.

"And why is that Watson?" Holmes replied moving over to the door to the bedroom.

At seeing his friend advance on the room Watson left his post at the door and instantly rushed over. He stood in his friends path and frowned disapprovingly at him.

"Because we should not be going through a lady's personal belongings."

"Come now Watson, she has been injured, she is a victim of a crime and therefore as a detective I am willing to offer my services to solve that crime," Holmes replied before easily side stepping Watson and entering Elizabeth's bedroom.

Elizabeth stared at the ceiling above her and once again heard the creaking of the floorboards. She smiled to herself.

"Look all you like Detective, you won't find anything suspect."

Elizabeth quickly pulled on a nearby robe and walked out into the living area of the Holmes and Watson apartment.

Quickly she went about her official duties, every now and then checking to ensure that the owners of the apartment were still upstairs in her apartment. She moved a few objects and examined others as quietly as she could but she was unable to resist the urge to examine everything in the room minutely.

Finally she turned and was faced with Holmes favorite armchair. She watched it for a moment as though expecting it to leap forward and swallow her whole or at the least offer a condescending remark. Nothing happened and Elizabeth slowly backed away from the chair though her eyes were still mesmerized by it.

She suddenly realized that the noise above her had stopped and that footsteps were now descending the stairs. She knew better than to attempt to make a run for the room and pretend that she was still asleep but the prospect of facing him again scared her. It was a fear she had not felt in a long time and one which she had thought she had long since gotten over. And yet, here she was frozen in her spot, her mind a complete blank.

'Well, I have no choice.'

"Come, Watson, be reasonable man, how else are we to uncover this mystery without a little investigation?" Holmes said as they descended the stairs.

"What concerns me is that you are treating Miss Elizabeth as a suspect and not a victim," Watson replied.

"All a matter of perspective," Holmes said before opening his door.

Holmes and Watson stopped short of entering the room when they saw Elizabeth faint at the sight of them.

"Miss?" Watson repeated a few times while placing smelling salt under her nose.

"Oh it is only you," Elizabeth said weakly looking up at Watson gratefully, "I had thought those thugs had returned to finish me."

At this she burst into tears and hugged Watson. Over her shoulder Watson glared at his friend as though attempting to convey his continual disapproval of Holmes attitude towards Elizabeth.

Sherlock shrugged his shoulders and walked over to his armchair.

"Thank you," Elizabeth said when Watson helped her to her seat.

"Can I get you anything?" Watson replied sitting down near her in the sofa.

"Did Lestrade come see while I was unconscious?" she questioned Watson.

"He looked after you for some time yesterday, while Holmes and I had business to attend to."

Elizabeth looked concerned at this reply.

"How long have I been asleep?" she questioned.

"No more than a few days," Watson said with a smile, "Quite remarkable indeed!"

From his seat Holmes could see the unsatisfied look on Elizabeth's face.

"Well in that case I have imposed on you two for far too long," she said standing from her seat, she swayed on the spot and Watson moved to assist her but she shook her head at him, "I thank you for your care and concern but I would feel much more comfortable in my own apartment."

"I do not think that is wise – " Watson began but Holmes cut him off.

"Very well then," Holmes said before walking her to the door, "And you may keep the robe as long as necessary."

Watson saw Elizabeth stare at Holmes wide-eyed before looking down at the robes she wore.

Watson only just noticed that they were in fact Holmes robes.

Elizabeth recovered quickly from the shock and bowed at them slightly before turning to ascend the stairs to her room.

Sherlock closed the door and turned to return to his room.

"Are you going to sleep?" Watson questioned, though he understood how eager Holmes was to have his own quarters to himself once more he wondered that he did not follow his usual habit of playing the violin or smoking his pipe for a while as he pondered over Elizabeth's case.

"Sleep? Why on earth would I sleep when I have fresh evidence to examine," Holmes muffled voice replied from the room.

Watson sighed before walking into Holmes room to see his friend leaning over his bed and examining the place that Elizabeth had just been.

"Well?"

Holmes turned around to smile at Watson.

"As I said, fresh evidence," Holmes said pointing to the bed.

Watson walked over to look at what Holmes was pointing at.

"What am I looking at?"

Again Holmes smirked at him.

"Why blood samples my dear Watson."

Elizabeth heard the speaker crackle before the voices were heard more clearly.

"Why blood samples my dear Watson."

Elizabeth reached for another green pill and drank it down hastily with some tea before leaning back in her seat. A smile played on her lips as she watched Holmes extract some of her blood from the bed sheets.

"Very good detective, but it would hardly be that easy to find out about me."

Elizabeth tapped her table and the touch screen appeared above her. She instantly began typing away, preparing the brief statement to be sent to Lestrade.

Elizabeth quickly read through her statement and checked the lists of resources she required, satisfied that she had not forgotten anything she typed in the final words of the statement.

"_Mission 103 successful. Target remains unaware of danger or of agent's identity. Request for further investigation and protection will be accepted._

_Agent E. Adler."_


End file.
